Frail And Fragile Heart
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: It had happen again. Someone else had left her behind, breaking her frail and fragile heart. Sakura drabble.


**It had happen again. Someone else had left her behind, breaking her frail and fragile heart. **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as dawn broke.

It had just reached the middle of autumn, so the sun slept along with everyone else in Konoha, as the sky itself was mixture of beautiful morning colours that flew gracefully across the sky. At the same time there was also a light breeze drifting through the quiet village, causing the weeds and wild flowers of the different training grounds to dance slightly, making the day more prefect than it already was.

Yet this morning was not only prefect but peaceful too. The genin, chunin and jounin ninjas seemed to have no missions so they could rest with family and friends. The stony streets and paths of the hidden village were empty, so one of the only noises that could be heard were the birds singing in the trees.

The simple villagers were just the same. The markets hadn't opened yet and families had not woken up for breakfast. In their beds, the young children were dreaming about their wishes coming true, as the old slept either dreaming about the past they had lived or just dreamless but still content, and husband and wife were blissful in each other's arms as they were dreaming about the future they will surly spend together.

Yes this was the morning that people could only imagine.

If it wasn't for the sobbing girl sitting alone on the bridge.

Her age could have been guessed for about seventeen or maybe order, but from her crying and sobbing, maybe she seem a lot younger than she was.

She was on her knees, already bruised and numb from the hours of sitting in the same position, the bottom part of her legs that were under her had already began to gather dirt long ago, and they themselves were bruised badly. It was clear that this girl couldn't care less about that.

Her hands were curled up into tight fists as they rested on her lap, her fingernails digging deep into the girl's pale white skin, causing it to break and lightly bleed. The blood was gathering in her hands, unable to escape. Yet despite all of that, she care about all of those things just as much as her knees and legs.

Her short pink hair covered the details of her face, but the fresh tears could be clearly seen even from a far distance. They fell down her trembling face to her chin, and held onto her face before finally letting go and falling onto her now damp clothes, proving that it had rained the night before.

Of course, if on the off chance that someone was passing by, on some mindless assignment, they would see this poor girl, and would want to know why she was in this kind of state. What could reduce someone to sit alone on an stone cold bridge for goodness knows how long, letting the night's rain soak the black shorts and red zip up top she wore. She would be very sick, without a doubt.

So why?

Well, the reason lay next to her.

It was fabric, coloured black, meaning that it was just as drenched as her clothes, but the square shaped metal stuck onto it had allowed the raindrops to simply bounce off in some other random direction. It would of meant nothing to the girl if it was wasn't for the craving in the metal. For it was the symbol of the leaf, and the symbol of the village Konoha, and this meant everything to a ninja of the village. It showed where they lived, and what they stood for. It also stood for the ninja themselves, showing who they were.

Green eyes slowly traveled towards the head protector, scanning every little detail that it had to offer her. Memories that she knew she would never forget had finally opened themselves to her, and she replayed the scene in her mind, fresh tears already forming from her eyes.

The pink haired girl stayed like that, with that dreadful and horrifying flashback repeating itself over and over again, unable to ever stop. Each time it played in her mind she would find something new to cry about, making her ask herself why he had done it, and why had he done it to her.

Why did he break her? And leave her feeling frail and fragile?

It wouldn't be until hours later when the sun had finally risen from it's bed before anyone would find her. It will be that sweet chunin ninja with the bowl cut black hair, wearing nothing but green and a small amount of orange around his legs. He will be running laps when he will finally see her, he will be in a shock of fright when he will find the pink hair girl, he will race over to her and cradle her wet body. He will throw countless amounts of questions at her, demanding why she was out in the rain, and what was wrong. She will not answer, all she will do is just sit there on the bridge, her eyes looking on to the gates of Konoha, remembering what she can never forget.

Haruno Sakura will always remember the night when Uzumaki Naruto left the village.

When someone else had broken her heart.

* * *

**Now that's what I call angst! **

**I had this uncontrollable urge to write something, and this angst bit of writing was the result. The pairing was also meant to be NaruSaku, but I think it looks more at Sakura than Naruto.**

**Any kind of reviews would be great, plus I love to know what everyone thought of this.**


End file.
